Smoke (Multiverse saga)
Smoke is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Smoke is a character from the video games, mortal kombat, is a character from the Old Kombatants Return Pack. History Smoke appears with the younger Sub-Zero to search for the whereabouts of Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero. They are in theWastelands of Outworld, and the two Lin Kuei warriors decide to split up. Then Kitana appears before him. Smoke defeats Kitana in battle, later heads to the Living Forest, while Sub-Zero heads to the Soul Chamber. Smoke notices Kano and Shang Tsung, who are in the process of a heavy weapons deal. Smoke attempts to stop them, and is first challenged by Kano. After defeating Kano, Shang Tsung morphs into the elder Sub-Zero, and teams up with Reptile in a two-on-one battle. Smoke defeats them both, but is ambushed by Sektor and the Lin Kuei cyborgs. Smoke was saved from the Lin Kuei cyborgs by Raiden, however, this would eventually cause the younger Sub-Zero to go through the automation process instead. Smoke joined Raiden's resistance to battle Shao Kahn's forces' invasion of Earthrealm, despite Raiden preventing him from helping Sub-Zero. When Raiden, Smoke, and Johnny Cage attempt to sway Princess Kitana to help the Earth warriors, she attacks Smoke and Johnny Cage first, and defeats them both in a two-on-one fight. At another point, Smoke appears with Raiden,Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Johnny Cage and find Jade having just defeated Mileena. Smoke believes Mileena (a clone of Kitana) to be Kitana, and fights Jade for assaulting the Princess and their newest ally. However, Jade defeats Smoke, and is later informed of the situation. Although he is not seen during the second Mortal Kombat''tournament, Raiden mentions to Liu Kang and Kung Lao that Smoke had been defeated and eliminated from the tournament prior to Johnny Cage's defeat at the hands of Ermac. Smoke is later seen after the Earthrealm invasion was underway. After Kabal defeats Cyber Sub-Zero, Smoke rushes to his aid. It is at Smoke's request that the Earth warriors reprogram Cyber Sub-Zero. Kabal agrees, and Cyber Sub-Zero is taken to Jax to be reprogrammed. Smoke is the first one Cyber Sub-Zero sees after his reprogramming, and agrees to align with the Earth warriors. Smoke appears with the Earthrealm's warriors a few more times before the Lin Kuei cyborgs attack. Smoke is eventually killed by Sindel along with most of the Earthrealm fighters, and is resurrected by Quan Chi to face Raiden. However, Raiden leaves the Netherrealm to face Shao Kahn before the two face off. Smoke is seen in his revenant form after being murdered by Sindel, holding his former friend Sub-Zero in place alongside the revenant Jax Briggs, allowing their new master Quan Chi to destroy Sub-Zero's cybernetic implants. Smoke then witnesses Kuai Liang be restored to human form and enslaved to Quan Chi's will. The undead Smoke, now identifying himself as Enenra, was a participant in the Netherrealm invasion of Earthrealm. He, alongside Jax and Nightwolf, fought Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade on their way to the Jinsei Chamber. Smoke engaged Johnny Cage, but was quickly defeated. Smoke does not appear again until Shinnok is released from his own amulet. He is present along with with the undead versions of Liu Kang, Sindel, Kung Lao, and Kitana. He along with the other revenants pledge their allegiance to Shinnok. He then goes to the Sky Temple with the revenants to aid Shinnok in taking the Jinsei. He engages with Raiden, but is swiftly knocked out after being shocked alongside Kitana and Sindel, while Liu Kang and Kung Lao are defeated by Raiden himself. After Shinnok corrupts the Jinsei, Smoke is later seen with Kung Lao telling the other revenants that Raiden's portal to heaven is sealed and leaves with Liu Kang to try and break it. Smoke is later seen engaging both Takeda Takahashi and Jacqui Briggs. After Shinnok's defeat, he retreats back to the Netherrealm along with the other revenants. Ending Moveset '''Special Attack' * Air Throw: While in the air, Smoke grabs the opponent and throws them back on the ground. * Invisibility: Smoke disappears while a puff of smoke helps him become invisible. * Smoke Away/Smoke Towards: Smoke turns into a cloud of smoke and dashes forwards or backwards. * Teleport: Smoke disappears, then reappears punching the opponent in the back and in front of them. * Shake: Smoke stands in place and surrounds himself with smoke, if a projectile touches him, Smoke will counter attack. Grab Burn Out: Smoke punches the opponent, teleports behind the opponent, and delivers a German Suplex, slamming their head in the ground. He then kicks them in the face. Super Move Tremor: Smoke becomes a superheated cloud of vapor and dashes through the opponent, damaging them. Ultimate Attack Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: Smoke appears in a cloud of smoke, raising his fists. Exit: Smoke turns into a cloud of smoke and darts around the arena, then transforms back and does a hand sign. Alternate Costumers Smokerenderexp2.png|Primary Smoke_MKX_Render.png|Enenra Retro_smokemk9.png|Classic Smoke_versus.png|Armageddon Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villains Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Balanced